


Moodboard for "Books and Hearts Need to Be Handled Gently"

by merwinist



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaur Onesies, Drag Queen, Fanart, M/M, Merwin, a pug named jb, children's crafts, fanart for anarchycox, little free library, moodboard, pug, reading at a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merwinist/pseuds/merwinist
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr





	Moodboard for "Books and Hearts Need to Be Handled Gently"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Books and Hearts Need to Be Handled Gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319716) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

> Mostly posting this here for the inevitable future where tumblr truly gives up the ghost


End file.
